I Would Follow You Anywhere
by hannies333
Summary: Merlin was a very careful person. No exceptions. Well except Merlin's clumsiness and maybe even just possibly Arthur too. Merlin was destined to protect Arthur, to watch over him no matter what, to be the greatest sorcerer ever. However was it Merlin's destiny to fall in love with Arthur? Or did that just happen because Merlin attracted trouble everywhere? Maybe. Merthur fic! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this is my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly. I want this to be a multi chapter story so keep looking for more updates. This is a Merthur fic and if you don't like don't read.**

**I don't own Merlin all of it belongs to the BBC. If I did own Merlin, Arthur and Merlin would most definitely be together!**

Merlin was a very careful person. No exceptions. Well except Merlin's clumsiness and maybe even just possibly Arthur too. Merlin was destined to protect Arthur, to watch over him no matter what, to be the greatest sorcerer ever. However was it Merlin's destiny to fall in love with Arthur? Or did that just happen because Merlin attracted trouble everywhere? Maybe.

"MERLIN!" screamed Arthur. "Get over here right now! Wash my clothes, get my breakfast, polish my armour and" he said wickedly. "Muck out the stables!"

"You can't be serious Arthur!" Arthur glared at him and Merlin sighed to himself. _I've really got to find some excuse to kick that prat in the bloody backside sometime._"I mean of course _**sire**_, it will be my pleasure" said Merlin giving the pompous prince a very fake smile. "Right then jump too, and while you're at it tell Guinevere I said hello".

Merlin didn't know why but he suddenly felt very annoyed and he wasn't sure why. _It's probably just because Gwen's your best friend and you don't want to see her hurt by an arrogant __**prat **__like Arthur. _Deep down Merlin knew that this wasn't the case and it wasn't exactly Arthur he was feeling resentful towards.

"Of course" said Merlin with a clenched jaw. Arthur not noticing anything unusual about Merlin's stiff and unusual behaviour whistled away and when to admire his reflection in the mirror. Sighing he picked up Arthur clothes and walked down to the laundry room. _Pompous prat! Merlin thought bitterly. _Not noticing Arthur turn round and give him a strange look as he fled through the prince's doors.

**Did you like it? I hope so! Please please review because reviews are an authors inspiration! I will update as soon as I can! Bye for now Merthur fans! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I got my first review from Ducky, Nameless Secret Keeper and Benikos Fan and more! Thank you so much for reviewing guys it means a lot. Also thank you so much to anyone who has followed and favourited the story it was so amazing to wake up and get such a good response from the first chapter! I will make this story really good for you all! As you have probably noticed I'm not exactly the grammar queen so if someone would like to be my Beta please PM me because it would be really helpful! I noticed that the first chapter was a bit short so I will try to make this one longer! Hope you enjoy! **

**Also I don't own Merlin cos if I did it would be Merthur all the time!**

Merlin sighed to himself as he walked towards the laundry room. Why did Arthur always have to be so well _Arthury. Arthury? Really Merlin? _He mentally shook himself to rid all thoughts of Arthur away. Arthur. Arthur and Gwen. Gwen and Arthur. _Stop it Merlin! _Merlin was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Gwen was coming near him with a cheery smile.

**CRASH!**

Merlin knocked into Gwen so hard they both went crashing to the floor with Arthur's dirty laundry following after them. Picking himself up, Merlin grabbed Gwen's arm and gently pulled her to her feet. "Oh I am so sorry Gwen" exclaimed Merlin. "Don't worry Merlin its fine... so how are you today?" said Gwen blushing. Wait. _**Blushing?**_ Merlin noticed that Gwen was giving him a strange smile and he wasn't really sure what was going on. He felt really awkward and wanted to leave this situation quickly. "I'm fine thanks... look I really have to go, you know wash Arthur's clothes and stuff. You know what he's like" Merlin said rolling his eyes. Gwen looked disappointed but shook her -self quickly. "Oh all right then, I'll see you later Merlin" she gushed batting her eyelids. Okay now Merlin really wanted to leave, he felt uncomfortable. Picking up Arthur's clothes he turned on his heel and started walking quickly away. "Arthur says hello, by the way!" Merlin shouted over his shoulder, practically running by now. Gwen huffed and turned in the other direction, muttering something about Arthur's annoying habits of _**not**_ leaving her alone.

**ooOOoo**

Merlin was definitely glad he avoided that scenario. Gwen was acting really odd towards him lately and he really didn't want it to be want he thought it was. That was just too cruelly ironic. Merlin in love with Arthur, Arthur in love with Gwen and Gwen in love with Merlin! He didn't think he could take it so he ignored the painful stabbing in his chest and pushed away the thoughts of a certain blonde haired prince. He couldn't be in love with him, he couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't! Wasn't it enough for Merlin to have to lie to Arthur everyday about his magic so he wasn't _**killed!**_? Did the world really hate him that much? _**Arthur's smile, Arthur's laugh, Arthur's body, his lips, his well everything really. **_The answer was clear, yes, yes it did.

**So I hoped you liked it? I'm gonna try and make my chapters a bit longer but for now I wanted to give you this because I'm an overly eager person. I telling it quite slow but keep at it because I will get there. Also I know I have been updating quite close together but it's only because I want to get the story moving. Normally, expect updates every Saturday unless I have warned you otherwise. I'm knocked over by all your support and really appreciate it! Please, please, please review. Reviews are love. **

**Hannah xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I'm back! I know this is a day early but I just couldn't wait to post this chapter as I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it! I realise you may think this story is going slow but please remember that the more I write the better my writing gets. The Christmas holidays are coming up for me in a week so I will be writing and updating a lot more regularly! Yay! Also I would like to thank each and every one of you who has followed, favourited and reviewed my story, you guys are great and it is truly inspiring. The people who have reviewed have given me great advice and I apologise for not replying but it isn't working at the moment so I'm listening to you and thanking you here. Without further ado ... THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I don't own Merlin.**

Arthur had been doing a lot of thinking of late. He was baffled by one person, a person who he shouldn't be baffled about or thinking about for an excessively long amount of time. He had been acting very strangely recently, he was far more reserved and when Arthur insulted him he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes and that just wasn't normal. It just wasn't how he behaved. It wasn't _**Merlin.**_ For example yesterday Arthur had been making some comment about how pretty Gwen had looked today when he had seen her picking flowers in her garden and Merlin went all stiff and had turned around to face the wall, hastily dismissing himself and referring to Arthur as _**'My Lord' **_which meant only one thing. Something was very wrong with his clumsy manservant.

**OooO**

Merlin had been thinking a lot recently. He just couldn't get Arthur out of his head no matter how much he tried! He tried stuffing his head full of spells, doing an overly excessive amount of chores, even mucking out the stables twice! However, it was all to no avail as thoughts of the prattish but handsome prince flooded his mind all day and all night. To make matters even worse Arthur had been talking non- stop about Gwen. Gwen this, Gwen that and '_**Oh Merlin, did you see how pretty Gwen looked today?' **_ Merlin soon felt guilty, this wasn't Gwen's fault and Gwen was his best friend so he shouldn't be jealous or angry towards her. Should he? He cared about Gwen very much and Merlin tried again to push all thoughts of Arthur from his mind, Gwen was far too important to him to risk losing over something she didn't even know she'd done. _**Besides, in what world would Arthur care for you like that? You don't even know if he likes guys. Not likely. As he makes it apparent to insult you every day, even as friends, there is no world, none at all. In his eyes you are nothing but a useless manservant. He is the prince and future king of Camelot and you are but a servant, a dark part of his mind screamed at him. One day that will change, he will know of your magic and together you will unite the lands of Albion, a more positive part of his mind protested loudly. Ha! Not for a long time. Arthur would have you killed if he knew of your magic. Oh yes, the perfect pair! The other part of his mind sneered. **_Merlin grabbed his head demanding silence but it didn't listen and as Merlin continued thinking about all this he felt very lonely and the feeling of increased self- loathing coiled inside him like a snake.

**OooO**

Gwen had been thinking an awful amount recently and it was making her head hurt. Merlin was a thought that was constantly in her mind. She couldn't help it. She was in love with him. His pale ivory skin, his deep sea blue eyes that when she looked into them she felt herself drowning under his gaze. His strong well defined cheekbones and his gorgeous locks of soft raven hair. Gwen was drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. _**It's as if I am under his spell**_, she murmured softly to herself. The maid sighed to herself. _**He doesn't even notice my feelings for him, he is completely oblivious and I think he may be in love with Arthur.**_ Gwen's heart ached and throbbed protesting loudly in her chest at this revelation. She had noticed. Secret looks and snatched glimpses when Merlin thought no one was looking. Merlin looked at Arthur the same way Gwen looked at him. She wasn't stupid but it didn't mean she was going to give up without a fight. Arthur was ruining everything for her. Stealing Merlin's heart from her and completely oblivious to it. Tearing and ripping Merlin's heart out again and again for he failed to notice the way Merlin felt. Arthur to stupid, to idiotic and far, far too prattish to appreciate what he had and what was staring him in this face as he foolishly chased after her even though she told him to leave her alone. No, Arthur didn't deserve Merlin's love and no, Gwen was not giving up. Ever.

**Ooooohhh strong words from an intelligent and confident Gwen! I think I made her seem quite stupid in the last chapter but I am correcting that as it was not my intention. I want her to stay true to her character and keep her wise. I want Gwen to be good competition for Arthur and not a silly maid. Poor Merlin! Why will Arthur not notice him? Arthur's seeming quite oblivious recently as well as full of himself but he has a Merlin radar and can just pick up when something isn't quite right with his adorable manservant but the radar doesn't tell him what it is! It's getting a bit more angsty now as I felt it was lacking in previous chapters. I hope you have enjoyed. Please, please, please, pleaseeee review! Review to comment on your thoughts of the story or the plot or to give advice. Anything really just pleeeaaaassseee review! Reviews are love.**

**See you all next Saturday!**

**Hannah xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know I'm early. Again. I'm an eager beaver. I've just broken up for the Christmas hols so expect updates more regularly as I will have a lot more free time without school. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Without further ado...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

A dark mist swept over Camelot that night, covering the massive city into obscurity. A dark hooded figure and her companion walked across the ground that led up to the castle gates. They walked through with ease as the woman muttered words of an ancient language under her breath and the gates flung open without so much as a creak and closed swiftly behind them. The mysterious figures continued on until they reached the castle. Both looking at each other, the woman let out a malicious high pitched laugh which pierced the night sky but woke no-one.

**ooOOoo**

'Your majesty' said the woman in a voice like breaking glass, 'My name is Morgana and this is my humble and faithful friend Mordred. We have come to you seeking sanctuary and shelter within Camelot as Cenred's men have destroyed the place we once called home. Our families and friends our all dead and a noble family such as ourselves have come to you hoping you show us your well known kindness.' She curtsied very low, her long dark curls sweeping the floor and covering her face, so you could not see the smirk she was supporting on her blood red lips behind the long curtain of dark hair. 'Of course, a noble family such as yourselves are always welcome in Camelot', Uther said loudly. 'You have been through quite an ordeal; I will have my son's manservant attend to your friend and the maidservant here', he nodded at Gwen, 'attend to you Lady Morgana'. Morgana curtsied and Lancelot bowed low. 'Thank you, your highness, you have been most kind'. Uther nodded at them and they left the room with Gwen and Merlin trailing behind them looking at each other nervously.

**ooOOoo**

Morgana was quick to dismiss a nervous Gwen after being shown her room and turned around with an evil grin on her face. All was going to plan and Uther didn't suspect a thing. Gwen quickly left to see if she could find Merlin so she could talk to him about the mysterious people left under their care.

'That will be all thank you...' said Mordred. 'Oh it's Merlin!' Merlin exclaimed. 'Right thank you _Merlin'. _ Mordred was giving Merlin a strange look as if he knew Merlin already from somewhere. Merlin quickly shook himself and told his brain of for coming up with something so stupid! _**He's never seen me in his life!**_ He muttered and with a quick nod at Mordred, he left the room shutting the door gently behind him. _**Thank you Emrys**_, a voice muttered in his mind. Merlin gasped and fled in search of Gaius. Whatever was going on with these two, Merlin didn't like it, after all this man, _Mordred, _knew his real name! But how? Only a certain few knew who he really was. Unless...

'MERLIN!' Arthur bellowed down the corridor followed by a very nervous looking Gwen. Right, what now? He would have to think about this later, he sighed. 'Yes sire?' Merlin queried in an exasperated tone. 'We need to talk.' Merlin looked at him. 'Now!' 'Of course, of course.' 'Sire, please may I talk to Merlin first?' Gwen asked confidently. 'No' Arthur snapped and grabbed Merlin arm, half pulling, half dragging Merlin away. 'Sorry' Merlin mouthed at Gwen. She gave him a small, sad smile and with a glare at Arthur, stalked off in the opposite direction. 'That was very rude Arthur!' 'Shut up _**Mer**_lin' said Arthur adding extra emphasis on the first few letters of his name. Merlin rolled his eyes and when they had reached Arthur's chambers he was dragged inside and the door was slammed behind him. About to start a rant Arthur opened his mouth but then shut it again. Merlin was looking at him from underneath his eyelashes. His strong, defined cheekbones were highlighted from the many candles that lit the room in a warm glow. Merlin raven hair was sticking up in all directions, complimented by his eyes. His eyes. The deep blue of an ocean, that when angered would rage up defiantly in to the blackest blue of a violent storm but when happy was a calm, peaceful and soft blue that lit up in delight and dazzled anyone around him. Arthur could get lost in those eyes forever. Then Arthur's eyes fell to Merlin's lips. Merlin gulped he had stood there unmoving for a long time watching with fear and excitement as Arthur observed him. Arthur took a step closer to him. Then another. Then another. They were so close now that Merlin could feel Arthur's breath on his face. Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head. Slowly, so slowly that Merlin felt that years had passed when Arthur finally touched his lips. He liked it, they both did. A lot. Arthur wound his fingers in Merlin's hair pulling on it tightly as the kissing increased in a frenzied passion. Merlin's brain had stopped working. _**This was really happening, he thought. Arthur is kissing me! **_Then Arthur woke up and realised what his was doing. Arthur pulled away and he was quickly on the other side of the room his face filled with horror. _**What has come over me? This can't be happening. He didn't like Merlin, he liked Gwen! Merlin was a boy, his manservant! No. No, no, no, no. This is so wrong. But so right, whispered a small part of his brain. Stop this! **_Arthur yelled to himself. 'Get out Merlin' said Arthur his voice dangerously quiet. Merlin felt like he was going to be sick. Everything was going alright, he had hidden his feelings from Arthur from so long but then Arthur had kissed him! Why had he kissed him? 'Arthur?' Merlin said his voice cracking. 'I said get out!' Arthur yelled at him, his face red and filled with fury. He was angrier than Merlin had ever seen him, frighteningly so. Merlin was terrified, of Arthur or what had just happened he wasn't sure. He turned round and fled from the room, tears cascading down his face as he ran off into the night. Back in his room, Arthur slowly broke down and fell into a sobbing mess on the floor.

**So Morgana and Mordred are here! Good old villains. Arthur finally showed some affection towards our Merlin but it didn't quite go as planned. I hope you like this chapter I spent hours and a lot of hard work writing it as it proved quite difficult to write and hoped it paid off. I haven't really gotten much reviews or responses of late although people who have I am very grateful. Especially SweetEscape28 who has been helpful and encouraging throughout. I hope you still like the story? Please please pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssss eeeeeeeee review because it would mean everything to me to see people like the story. See you next time! Reviews are love.**

**Hannah xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! I know the wait was probably a little bit longer than you expected so I'm soooooo sorry but I've been and still am really ill. I'm on the mend now, so my writing will be up to a standard where it's not churned out rubbish like it would have been if I had written it earlier. I was really inspired by all the new alerts that the story got last week and I want to say thank you to you guys and the people who have reviewed. It means so much to me and I love you all individually (hugs!) and hope it continues, also pleassssssssssssseeeeeeee check out my new story I've Seen You In A Dream because it's a great read! Without further ado...**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

The long, sharp silver axe glinted in the sun. It cried with power but also with terrible sadness. It had done many wrong deeds to many innocent souls, some of them even babes. There had been a few guilty but the innocent lives slaughtered tipped it so far of the scales with its immense weight and pressure that it hardly mattered. The real guilty was so small; no-one could tell the difference anymore. The executioner sharpened the mighty weapon with an air of a man who had lived to see many gruesome things and the terrible weight of such pain was crushing him from outside, his insides blue, blackened and hardly alive. The sound of the axe being perfected to its duty was a drum call to the people, a warning and underlying message to all who heard that wrong had been done. Gloom hung in the air like a deadly virus, choking and suffocating all who breathed in what they needed to live. It was a part of their lives that they believed would be there forever. Gloom was a foul stench in the air that followed anyone and everyone, sinking and oozing into every crack that humanity had left exposed, building up a facade so that they could please their King.

A man in rags was shoved forward onto his knees, his head placed on the block that would be his end. Life was taken away so quickly it was if it had barely happened at all. _**One.**_ The crowd gathered in a huddle, some jeering and others mournful. A baby began to cry. _**Two. **_The bag was placed over the accused sorcerer's head, blocking out the light, the last light he would ever see. _**Three.**_ The King stood on the balcony, he spoke words of little sense, he raised his hand, he lowered it, and he sealed the man's fate. The axe met its enemy. All was quiet.

Morgana witnessed the whole scene through her bedroom window, which had been assigned to her for the duration of her stay. She grimaced then turned away, a cruel smile slithering its way onto her face as through her open door she saw a distraught Merlin run from Arthur's room. All was going to plan. Uther Pendragon would fall. The throne of Camelot would be hers. Magic would reign.

_**ooOOoo**_

Merlin was running. Running so fast it was as if he wasn't really there just a blur of colour. Arthur hated him. He had looked upon Merlin in such disgust and such horror when he had realised what he had done. He had kissed him. It had not meant anything though not to Arthur but everything to Merlin. So much. Merlin thought of Arthur's face when the realisation had become known and he felt his heart snap, which was already battered, bruised and hardly there, it cracked and was torn away so painfully that Merlin fell to his knees clutching the place where there was now nothing but emptiness. He gasped painfully, so painfully, he felt as if he were dying, dying right there on the stone cold floor, alone. Something snapped inside Merlin. Arthur didn't care about him, he _**hated **_him. Merlin had always known Arthur didn't feel the same way but _**hated?**_ Yes, it was the truth. Merlin got up of the ground, he brushed himself off and stood tall and stiff. His face once a mixture of emotions was wiped off and replaced was a mask of steel, his features once kind and stunning were now hard and cold. He began a brisk walk towards the physician's chambers. Merlin was dead; his heart was gone and in its place lay a deep, black hole. Arthur hated him, the real Merlin was no more and all that was left was an empty vessel. Morgana came out from behind a pillar and grinned wickedly. She had watched their relationship crumble as it went deeper and it had ended as quickly as it started, it hadn't all been dealt with yet. The die were cast, the game had just begun.

_**ooOOoo**_

Arthur lay there sobbing brokenly, his face twisted in agony. He was so confused, what had just happened? Merlin had just looked so perfect in the candle light; he had just stepped forward an inch closer and kissed him. It had felt really good, like something he had never felt before. What was he thinking? Merlin was a man! He was in love with Gwen, he thought about her. Sure she was attractive, pretty, beautiful even but there was something missing. _**She's not Merlin,**_ a voice whispered in his head. Merlin, sweet, funny, kind, beautiful Merlin. It felt as if someone had thrown a cold bucket of water of his head. Arthur Pendragon was in love with Merlin. He grinned happily but it fell as soon as it appeared. He had just realised the truth but he had been very cruel and Merlin had ran from him in fear. There was although the fact that he was heir to the throne of Camelot and he had done the unthinkable, the unacceptable. He had fallen in love with a man, a servant, his manservant. However, Merlin had looked very unhappy and he had to make things right. If he couldn't be with Merlin in the way his heart wanted he could at least be his friend. His best friend. Arthur got up and chased after him, pushing the way he really felt into a corner, he needed to fix this but he wasn't sure how. Mordred saw the Prince and slipped away, stopping a harsh bark of cruel laughter to fall from his lips.

_**Hope you enjoyed and I hope you understand a bit more about why Arthur reacted the way he did and why Morgana and Mordred are here. Couldn't leave you confused for too long! Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwww and love this story! See you next time!**_

_**Reviews are love.**_

_**Hannah xxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
